Child of The Serpent
by Chidori Pikachu
Summary: When Orochimaru left Anko on that island 13 years ago, he didn't know that Anko had conceived his child. When Anko was pregnant she felt that she was having twins, but when she gave birth, she only had on child... or that's what she thinks.
1. Mother to be

Hey you guys! This is my first fanfic on my new account. My old account, Dark Angel Rising II, is dead now. Unfortunately, I can no longer log in due to the fact that the email that was connected to that account has been disabled because it was the email I used in high school, and as soon as I graduated, the account got disabled. . .plus, I forgot my password, and there is no way of retrieving it since there isn't an email to have my password sent. Either way, this fanfic is actually a rewrite of another fanfic I wrote previously, but a lot of things are going to be different then the previous version.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my original character, Hatsumi Mitarashi**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:<span>**

_(Anko Mitarashi's POV, 15 years old)_

It's been close to six months since I last saw him, six months since he left me on that island. . . I don't remember much of what happened before that. All I really know is that, before he left. . . Fuck! I don't even remember how it happened, but it happened. . . don't know if I consented having sex with him, or if it was rape, but what ever happened, I got knocked up as the result with HIS child ( I found out I was a few weeks pregnant when I was left on that island). People had suggested me to get an abortion, but I totally declined to that act, I don't know if it was me thinking that its not the fetus's fault, or maybe the thought of something getting shoved up my vagina seemed pretty uncomfortable. Actually, the reason I chose to keep this baby is mainly because, this baby is actually the only person I will be able to call family.

I left my apartment a quarter to 1. I have a check up at 3, and I decided to leave home now in order to stop by for some dango. For the past five months my way to the dango shop has been anything but pleasant. I swear, it's as if these people are not used to seeing a pregnant girl walk by. All they do is criticize with their comments such as, "Oh look at her, she is a balloon.", "Hey, you slept with your sensei? I bet you were never cold when you went on missions with him." "I cant believe they are allowing her to have that man's child."

Ok, yeah I know! Sensei's don't get their pupils pregnant! Im a rare case here, but seriously, will people find another topic to talk about instead of my big, huge, balloon size belly. But hey, what do they know, this baby was not part of my shinobi training plan. . . Oh wait, did I mention its not just one baby? Well, it seems the stork decided to give me twins, instead of one baby like a normal pregnant woman!

I may not have gotten a high tech ultrasound where you get to see the babies on the screen (It's too expensive, and right now I find it more important saving my money for when the twins come) but everyone who touches my belly tells me that they can feel two babies inside. Actually, I do feel two heartbeats in there, and plus, now that they started moving, I swear they must be boxing each other for the privilege of being the first one born.

Finishing my dango, I headed to the hospital where I was greeted by Lady Tsunade. Apparently, this is her last day here and I really don't know why especially since she is the one I come to for my check ups, and who originally was the one who is supposed to help me deliver the little poop bags that I'm carrying.

Oh! And speaking of poop bags, it appears that Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha just got their second little poop bag, which they named Sasuke. . . Though they had their first a while back, named Itachi.

The check-up was pretty quick which is a good thing especially since I hate the smell of hospital. All Tsunade did was place her hands on my belly and used her medical chakra to check how the babies are doing. She asked me if I wanted to know the gender, but. . . Surprises are always better, though I got a strong feeling they're going to be girls (must be the motherly instincts kicking in).

**End of Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>So how was it so far? Is this a good start? I know im kinda messing up the original Naruto story with this. . . I just hope Im not messing it up to badly because I'm planning to make this fanfic go along side the original Naruto anime and manga.<p>

Oh, I was kinda laughing calling Sasuke a poop bag, so Sasuke fan girls, Sasuke roleplayers, and Sasuke cosplayers, don't get offended. But hey, we all started out life as little poop balls.


	2. My back and feet hurt

Ok, here is the second chapter of the fanfic. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, nor viz. I only own my original character, Hatsumi Mitarashi and Satomi Mitarashi.

CHAPTER 2: 

(Anko's P. O. V )

My feet hurt, my back hurts, I look like a balloon with my belly button sticking out. . . Those babies are growing without any mercy. Oh, and the baby is starting to get its self ready to come one of these weeks (I know I said I feel like Im having twins. . . But honestly, giving birth to one baby is scary enough, imagine two babies. . . If I keep telling myself that its only one baby, maybe I can keep myself from falling into shock)

Oh did I mention, some of my friends seem to like to rub my belly like if I was a Buddha statue. Ok, I'm not saying that there is nothing wrong with people rubbing my belly, but as soon as people start rubbing, my baby will start kicking more often in response to all the rubbing. At first when my baby started kicking it was cute but now that its doing it more often, it feels like she is going to damage my internal organs. I guess the baby is having fun while its inside me with the free rent, and to make matters worst, I was told that babies poop while they are inside their mother's tummy. So, I take it when I go take a dump, a take a dump for two people. . . Real nice image, huh? Ohh! Anko! How did I get myself in this mess? I wonder what kind of parent I'm going to be. I do know for sure, I'm going to have to go through all this parenting thing ALL ON MY OWN! Well, not entirely on my own. Some people have offered to help me out with some stuff for my baby. Starting with the 4th Hokage and his wife Kushina, who surprisingly are also expecting a baby (a boy to be exact), and it would appear that both my and Kushina got pregnant around the same time. (Kushina is two weeks ahead of me) So either way, Minato actually helped my get the crib for my baby and several outfits, and several of the outfits he got them in identical pairs since he says he is positive that he thinks I'm having twins. . . It honestly sounds kinda cute, two identical babies with the same outfits. . . But I wonder how I will be able to identify each of the babies. . . . .

OW! Hey! Calm down little one, its not time for you to be born. . . *sigh* ok, I got a bad feeling something bad is going to happen. . . The wind feels a bit colder then usual. . .

I looked outside my bedroom window and I saw the tree leaves blowing in the night. . . Something must be going on. . . Ow! Ok, ok… calm down!

(Normal PoV)

Various Konoha shinobi are running through the village in an alarmed state.

(Anko's PoV)

I quickly got out of my bed and headed out my front door in order to check what was going on.

"Hey, what's going on? Where is everybody going? Is there an attack?" I asked the closest person, as soon as I exited my apartment.

"Yeah. It would appear there is a demon attacking the village, you should head somewhere safe just incase." The man said signaling off in the distance, where I could see a giant fox like beast. . .

"Wh-what is that?" I asked, I have never seen such thing in my life and whatever it was, I'm sure nothing good can come out of it.

Before the man could say anything, someone grabbed my wrist and they lead me to another part of the village, a place were many people were taking refuge, mainly women and children. I looked around at the people and they all were pretty terrified about the events that where going on. Hopefully, what ever event that is going on, I hope it will be over soon. . . .

**A week later…**

(Anko's P.O.V)

One tragedy after another…

The attack of the nine tailed demon was a disaster. It destroyed some part of the village before it got stopped by the 4th Hokage. Unfortunately, the victory wasn't at no cost. The 4th Hokage sacrificed himself for the village by locking the demon inside his baby son. . .

It's going to be a while before everything gets back to normal, though its seems like its going to be impossible to get back to normality. Although its been a week since the attack . . . Its seems like everything has come to a stop. . .

At least, when I'm enjoying my favorite treat, things seem better, at least for a few moments. Right now, I'm on my 7th dango. . . Enjoying every single last bite of it. . . Before I get back to reality. . . (baby kick)

Ow. . . . Ok, now is not the time to be kicking sweetie, let mommy relax for a few. . . Ow!

(Normal P.O.V)

Anko placed her hand on her belly and began to rub it in an attempt to calm her baby down. Unfortunately, that didn't work. . . (bigger baby kick)

(Anko's Pov)

Ok. . . Whatever is going on. . . Its not normal. . . HOLY FUCK! I think I just started in the first stage of labor. . .

(Normal Pov)

The dango shop owner turned to look at Anko and she saw the dilema that her number one customer was in.

"Hey, somebody help this young lady go to the hospital or somewhere. I don't want to see a baby get delivered in my shop."

"I can take her, I was just on my way to the hospital." A woman with medium red hair said as she stood up from the back of the dango shop. The woman seemed to be dresses really elegantly, and she didn't appear to be from around the area.

The woman approached Anko and extended her hand,

"It's alright if I help you miss?" the woman asked Anko, who was in apparent pain.

"ye-yeah. . ." Anko didn't care who the hell it was, all she wanted was to get to the hospital and have her babies out of her.

The woman helped the Anko walk through an empty street on the way to the hospital.

Halfway through the street, the woman began to look around the street assuring that there was no one there and when she was positive she was alone, she brought out a white wet cloth and covered Anko's nose and mouth with it, knocking her out. . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, that's the end of this chapter. So what do you guys think? I'll try to post the third chapter soon so please be patient.

Bye!


	3. Parenting

Here it is, the third chapter. I hope I didn't take long to update. In any case, I don't own Naruto. I do own the original character, Hatsumi Mitarashi.

**Rape warning, so don't say I didn't warn you.**

On with the story

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Normal P.o.V)

Hatsumi Mitarshi, 7 year old daughter of Anko Mitarashi, a 21 year old Jonin of Konohagakure. Hatsumi looked like younger version of her mother. She had her mother's hair, except she didn't wear it into one messy ponytail like her mother did. Instead Hatsumi had her hair down and she had to small and messy ponytails, one on top of each ear. They seemed to resemble cat ears. . .

But, Hatsumi didn't only have the qualities of her mother, she also inherited the same eye color as her father, whom her mother kept secret from her. Every time Hatsumi would ask who her father was, Anko would just tell her that her father was a great shinobi, but was KIA before Hatsumi was born. So, she had to raise her all on her own, which was not an easy feat.

Anko's life as a mother, the day after she got home from the hospital and from day 1, Hatsumi was a handful. Maybe it was because, Anko was only 14 when she brought little Hatsumi home wrapped in a very cozy and snuggly blanket, or maybe it was because, Hatsumi as a baby, it was her job to wake her mother every two to three hours each night. After a while, Anko got used to it though she was always exhausted most of the time, but it was worst, when Hatsumi was a year old and she got a fever. Anko stood awake for three days straight, until her little one was well. But raising Hatsumi wasn't always that stressing, it also had its very special moments, like when Hatsumi said mama, for the first time. Or when Hatsumi began growing her teeth, or when she learned to crawl and then walk. Every moment Anko was with her daughter were priceless moments. She was pretty proud on raising her child., even though her child was a result of a bad experience, she wouldn't trade her for nothing. Anko loved her very much and she couldn't imagine her life without Hatsumi. As a matter of fact, it was Hatsumi that gave Anko a reason for life and the motivation to be improve as a shinobi.

Today, Anko had just gotten promoted as Jonin and as a celebration, Anko and Hatsumi went to their favorite dango shop, like her mother, Hatsumi loved the delicious sweet dumplings her mother got her addicted into since she was first able to eat solids.

"Hey, mommy?" Hatsumi asked as she took a bite of the dumpling and chewed.

"Humh? What is it hunny? Can't you see mommy is enjoying her dango?" Anko said with a mouthful of dango. Yes she loved her daughter, but when it came to dango time, she would put parenting aside and her daughter would become her best friend, as long as Hatsumi didn't interrupt her in her sacred moment.

Hatsumi quickly noticed that this was not the time to tell her mother anything. . . So instead, she went back in enjoying her dumplings. . . Moments like this, made life great.

After Anko consumed 50 or so dumplings and Hatsumi consumed 25, they both satisfied their sweet tooth and decided to go home.

"Mommy, I got something to ask you." Hatsumi asked once again.

"Sure, but just wait til we get home, I really got to take a dump right now." Anko said as they approached their small apartment and Anko took out her keys and opened the door.

Sure, their apartment was small: it had a living room, a small kitchen, which seemed to work as a storage room, 1 bedroom with two beds and a small bathroom. Anko couldn't really afford a two bedroom apartment. . . Sure, with what she earned as a chunnin she was able to pay for the apartment and utilities and all that fancy stuff, well maybe except for gas, since she rarely used the kitchen, and the fridge was filled with water bottles and a pint of ice cream. It wasn't much, but it was home, and Hatsumi didn't care as long as she had her mother with her.

Hatsumi knew how her mother had struggled to get by ever since she was born. . . Hatsumi didn't really have many toys, but she didn't mind, because she liked practicing her aim with kunai and shuriken. Though at first, her mom got upset at first because Hatsumi got a gash on her hand the first time she got a shuriken.

After Anko got out of the bathroom, she walked up to her daughter, "Ok, sweetie. What was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked as she dried her hands and then kissed her daughters forehead.

"I . . . I want to join the ninja academy!" Hatsumi said quickly, hoping her mom didn't understand.

"Absolutely not!" Anko responded.

"But mom, I want to be a ninja like you. I swear, I'm serious about this."

"Hatsumi, I said no, period!"

"But I practice my aim and stuff. I know I can be a good ninja. Please, mom?"

"NO! Beign a ninja is very dangerous, you risk getting killed when you are a shinobi."

"Why can others go to the Ninja Academy and I cant? It's not fair!"

"Because, they don't live under this roof. You do, and while you live here you follow my rules, got it! Now, I'm done arguing with you about this. Now go wash up and go to sleep."

"Then maybe I shouldn't live under your roof!" Hatsumi yelled.

"Oh! Really? Then pack your underwear and get out of here if you think you are so brave to walk out of here and live on your own!" Anko yelled sarcastically.

Unfortunately, Hatsumi took it literary and went to the room and packed some underwear and then headed out through the window of the bedroom, in order for her mom to not notice.

….. . . . . . . . .. ….. . . . . . . …. . . . . . … . . . . . … . . . . ….. . . . …. . . …. . . ..

(Normal P.o.V)

Anko opens the door to the bedroom, carefully, in order to not wake her daughter if she was already asleep. . .

"Hatsumi? Sweetie… sorry I yelled at you sweetheart. Are you asleep?" Anko walked to her daughters bed and saw a figure under the covers and she smiled thinking Hatsumi was asleep, so she decided not to disturb her.

Instead, Anko got ready for bed got under the covers of her bed and fell asleep. . . . . Only to have a nightmare. . . .

In the dream, she found her self in a room. Alone. But not alone, Orochimaru was there and he had a cynical smirk on his lips. . .

"You are turning into a beautiful young woman, my little Anko." Orochimaru said as he caressed her cheek and she quivered under his touch. . .

"Uh. . ..um, thanks. . .but I got to go to my room and get ready for tomorrows mission." Anko said nervously.

"Well, why not stay here? With me? Its pretty chilly tonight . . ."

"Um, no thanks. But thanks for the offer."

"Oh, but I insist, plus tonight may turn out to be. . . Enlightening." Orochimaru said as he licked his lips and took a step towards Anko who just stood there frightened for several moments before she took a step back and began heading to the door, only to grabbed forcefully by the wrists.

"Lord Orochimaru, let go of me please, your hurting my wrists!" Anko yelled trying to free herself.

"Your wrists are the least of your concerns. . . You got bigger things to worry about." Orochimaru said as he brought her down to the floor and he placed his weight on her preventing her from moving.

Anko tried to free herself, only to fail. . . . What happened after, she wasn't so sure. She found herself screaming and in pain.

When the pain was over, she found herself crying herself to sleep only to wake up in the morning on the same floor where she had cried the night before. Orochimaru was right next to her, sleeping.

Anko sat up and realized what had happened the night before.

Rape, she had gotten raped by a mad she trusted.

She began crying again, waking Orochimaru up. . .

"What's the matter, Anko?" He asked as he stood up and got himself dressed.

Anko couldn't speak. . . All she could do was cry. . .

"Oh. . . Anko. I'm so sorry about last night. . . I don't know what came over me." Orochimaru said, with compassion in his voice as he kneeled down to face Anko and then he saw some drops of blood on the floor. . . She was a virgin.

"Now, my first time, wasnt special. . . Just how I imagined it would be."

"Oh, dear. If you don't tell anyone what happened here, you can fool people that you are a virgin. Unless you are. . ." Orochimaru spoke, stopping midsentence.

"I'm what?" Anko asked.

"Nothing, forget what I said. Anko, I'm sorry, you're special to me."

"I'm special?" Anko said as a small smiled showed on her face.

"Yes. You are a very special girl. You must forgive me for hurting you last night."

That was the end of that dream.

Anko woke up when the dream ended and she sat in bed.

She forgave him that time.

Anko turned to look at her daughter's bed. . . Hatsumi was born as a result of what happened that night. . .

Placing her hand on her abdomen, she remembered when her child was forming in her and she smiled.

When she gave birth, she only had one child. . . Turns out she was never pregnant with twins as she and every one thought.

Maybe, when Orochimaru gave her his curse mark and left her on that island years ago, the curse mark affected her pregnancy making it seem she was pregnant with twins.

She didn't have twins as she thought. . . But, she wasn't sure how the curse mark would affect her pregnancy, but when Hatsumi was born, Anko did struggle to deliver her baby, but in the end, Hatsumi was born a healthy baby. Anko was grateful the curse mark didn't affect the baby.

After staring at her daughter's bed for a while, Anko went back to sleep, only to have a 2nd nightmare, the one where she got the curse mark. . . . She hated that nightmare, more then when she got raped. . .

…...

(Next morning)

Anko woke up and stretched her arms. . . . Last night, was not a good night, thanks to those stupid nightmares. . . She turned to Hatsumi's bed, to see if her daughter had already woken up. . . Or if she was still there. It sounded stupid, but Anko was always afraid of waking up one morning and finding her daughter gone.

"Morning! Short stuff!" Anko said, expecting a reply. . . . But nothing, not a sound. "Hatsumi, I said morning. . . *sigh* don't tell me you're still asleep? You're always the first one to rise and shine and greet me with dango. . .It's 10 am. Mommy wants dango. . ."

Still no response, Anko got out of bed and walked over to Hatsumi's bed.

"Hatsumi? Greet the . . ." Anko said as she removed the covers, only to reveal nothing but pillows. "Hatsumi!"

Quickly, Anko headed out of the room and looked in the kitchen, living room, and bathroom. Maybe Hatsumi, was playing a joke on her due to last night.

"Hatsumi? Ok, jokes over. Now, where are you?" Anko asked, but no reply. "Hatsumi, stop playing around. I'm not kidding!"

It was clear that Hatsumi wasn't home and Anko was starting to worry.

Anko exited the front door. "Hatsumi!"

She looked around for any sign of her, but there was none.

…...TBC

So, how was it? I hope I left you with a good cliff hanger. . . Chapter 4 should be up soon. Bye bye.


	4. Mother's love

Ok, you guys! Im back. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, its not a long chapter, so my appologies for that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, so dont go and sue me because it wont be worth it.

* * *

><p>It's been five hours since Anko woke up and noticed that her daughter wasn't in the bed in the morning, and yet Hatsumi was no where to be found. Anko quickly went to the Hokage to get help and moments after she asked for help, several shinobi where already looking for Hatsumi, including Fugaku Uchiha, the leader of the police force in Konoha.<p>

Anko now sat there next to the Hokage as he tried to comfort her tears.

"Anko, I promise we will find her, a child her age really cant have gotten far, and no one has seen anyone leave the village, so I'm sure she is around. Anko calm down. . ." the 3rd Hokage said as he rubbed her back. Hatsumi was a sweet kid, and he could understand that Anko was worried for the well beign of her child, but at the moment Anko was letting down the tears hard.

"Why would she do this to me? She isn't the kind of girl. . . . who would do this. . . . sort of thing. I hope she is ok." Anko said as she tried to hold back her tears as she tried to talk.

"Im sure she is ok. Kids do those kinds of things when they get into an argument with their parents. I could understand she may be mad about the argument you two had, but she doesn't hate you."

"But I told her to pack clean underwear. . . And she took it literary, what if I don't find her."

"Anko, enough! Hatsumi loves you. She is lucky to have you as her mom, and she knows that. You are a great mother, Anko. Even though Hatsumi came into your life too early, you have done a great job as parent in raising her on your own. Tell me, what did you two argue about?"

"She asked me to let her join the Ninja Academy, and I told her no. . ." Anko said as she looked down.

The 3rd gave a warm chuckle, "So, she wants to be a ninja? Then why don't you let her? Im sure she will do great."

"It's not that I don't want her to be a ninja, but. . . I'm just. . . I'm just scared her father may find out about her and he may. . .try to take her away and use her for his experiments." Anko explained as she whiped away her tears, but they kept coming back.

"Anko. When Hatsumi was born, her father's name wasn't put in her birth certificate, though in official forms, it does say that Orochimaru is her father. You found out you were pregnant after he left, so he doesn't know about his paternity. And, for now, Hatsumi believes her father died in battle before she was born."

"I know. Though, there are times that I wish, that Hatsumi would grow with a loving father by her side"

"Anko, you're going to have to tell Hatsumi the truth someday, when she is old enough to understand. . . Let her join the Academy. I promise, everything will be ok."

Anko nodded her head as she agreed.

At that time there was a knock on the door. It was Fugaku who entered after the 3rd Hokage acknowledged the knock.

"Look, who I found playing with my son, Sasuke, in the fields. . . " Fugaku said as he stepped to side revealing a crying Hatsumi.

Hatsumi ran up to her mom and hugged her legs as she continued to cry.

"Hatsumi, don't you ever do that again!" Anko said as she picked up her daughter and hugged her tightly, close to herself.

"I'm sorry mommy, I promise I'll never run away again." Hatsumi said between sniffles.

"Hatsumi," The 3rd Hokage began saying, "what you did last night is very bad for a young lady to do. This behavior deserves a spanking, so you better not to this again."

Hatsumi then hid behind her mother's legs. . .

"Hatsumi . . . . i have something to tell you . . . ." Anko said.

Hatsumi looked up at her mom, curious on what her mother wanted to say. . .

"Well, sweetie. . . I decided to let you join the ninja academy," Hatsumi quickly had a smile on her face after she heard what her mother said. "But, on one condition."

"Like what, mommy?" Hatsumi asked her mother.

"Well. . . Promise me that you will work hard and make mommy proud."

"I promise." Hatsumi said as she hugged her mother tightly.

"I love you, sweetheart. I want you to be happy and not have an argument like that again. . . I dont want to loose you." Anko said as she returned the hug.

Hatsumi snuggled to her mother, feeling her mother's warmth and love.

* * *

><p>Ok, I know the ending is kinda cheezy, but It seemed like a good way to end the chapter.<p>

So what do you guys think?

Either way, Im going to go and work on the 5th chapter, and I hope to have it up soon.


	5. Satomi

Child of the Serpent Chapter 5

Hatsumi 's age: 12

Anko 's age: 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, except for my OC, Hatsumi.**

It's been 5 years since Hatsumi entered the Ninja Academy and finally, their graduation ceremony was today. Hatsumi managed to pass in the top 5 of her class, due to her good score in shuriken practice. She was now wearing her brand new Leaf ninja headband as she exited the academy building. She looked around the perimeter of the building to see if her mom was there to congratulate her on her graduation. They were supposed to go to a Karaoke bar to celebrate the graduation.

As Hatsumi walked around the school until she saw Naruto sitting on a swing underneath a tree.

She had talked to him a few times during the academy and he got pretty hyper when they talked about random stuff, like the latest prank Naruto did. But when they didn't talk, Naruto was always a loner and people wouldn't talk to him. Anko would always tell Hatsumi that the boy was a troublemaker, and the less time she spent with him, the better.

Hatsumi decided to walk up to him but before she got there, Mizuki approached Naruto and began talking to him.

Hatsumi didn't like that guy much, not only did he refuse to let her take an exam when she was 10 because she forgot a homework assignment, but he had the nerve to ask her mom out on a date! Making Hatsumi the laughing stock of the class for a month.

(A day before)

In a luxurious hotel in the center of Konoha… another girl with the same age as Hatsumi, was dancing cheerfully in front of a mirror. The girl looked very similar to Hatsumi in various ways. For example, this girl had the same color hair as Hatsumi, the only difference was that this girl's hair was straight and neat. As a matter of fact, everything about her was neat. Well, it's no surprise since her father owns a pretty good business involving high quality tablewear, somewhere in the outskirts of the Land of Fire, and her father actually owns a very impressive house in the most wealthiest part of the Land of Fire. This girl's name was Yumiko Satomi. Right now, at the moment Satomi and her family were on a vacation, well it wasn't a vacation since her father was here due to some business issues.

*knock knock*

"Who is it?" Satomi responded to a knock on the door as her nanny, Mio walked inside Satomi's room. (Satomi's family is staying in a small suite in the hotel that has a few rooms)

"It's me, my child." Mio said as she approached Satomi.

(Mio has been by Satomi's side ever since Satomi was born. She was hired as Satomi's nanny the day after Satomi was brought home for the first time.)

Satomi immediately stopped dancing as soon as Mio entered the room.

"What do you want, nanny?" Satomi asked as she walked to her bed and sat on a corner.

"Well, your mother sent me to your room to let you know that you guys wont be going out to dinner tonight and that I'm going to be preparing dinner."

"Ah, ok… I don't really mind eating here. Besides, there's nothing good here in this low class village, the only good thing of this village are the ninja like stuff… not that it matters to me." Satomi said as she looked at her nails. "Is that all you wanted to tell my, if so please see your self out of my room."

"Yes, my child."

"Ugh, STOP calling me child. I'm twelve years old, I'm not a child." Satomi said, annoyed.

"Im sorry, forgive me Satomi-Sama." Mio said as she left the room.

As soon as Mio left, Satomi got up from her bed and walked up to her mirror and grabbed a small flyer that was on there. She had found that flyer right before she left home, it was a flyer for a singing audition held near the town she lived.

"I wanna sing…." Satomi said to herself as she stared at the flyer for a while before running out of her room and running to her parent's room, where she found her father reading some documents relating to some business agreements.

"Daddy?" Satomi said as she approached her father (Hiroshi, 49)

"Oh, what is it princess?" Her father asked as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Before we came on this trip, I found a flyer about a band audition and I came to the conclusion that I want to sing and be famous. And plus, since the person holding the auditions is my mother's brother, I am 100% sure the audition will be a piece of cake." Satomi said.

"So, my daughter wants to be famous? Interesting, while most children want to be great shin obi, my baby wants to be a star. Satomi, if this is what you want to do, keep your eyes on the goal, and when you least expect it, you will achieve the feeling of accomplishment." Hiroshi advised his daughter, whom he loved so very much.

"Oh, thank you, daddy!" Satomi said as she gave a big hug to her father.

"Now, there's one problem." Hiroshi said.

"Ugh, now what? As soon as the word problem comes up, I end up loosing." Satomi said as she crossed her arms and stomped her foot in a tantrum.

"We have to tell your mother about this?"

"oh fine…."Satomi said as she exited her parent's room and went in search of her mother, who was sitting on the rooftop of the hotel by a luxurious pool. "Mom!"

"Oh, Satomi. What do you want now,, sweetheart?" Regina said as she stood up from the beach chair she was sitting on. (**A/N:** Regina is the same red haired lady mentioned in chapter 2 in the end)

"I want to try out for my uncle's band audition. I want to be the singer of the group and become world famous." Satomi said.

Regina stared at her for a second before replying, "Absolutely not."

"But, mom! I really want this more then anything in my entire life." Satomi said.

"I said NO, end of discussion."

"Please, I want to make friends in the band. I don't have any friends!" Satomi said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Satomi. You have plenty of friends back home." Regina pointed out.

"Those aren't my friends. They call themselves my friends for what I have, not for what I am." Satomi said with tears.

"Satomi, your giving me a headache with your drama. I said No, you wont be in any damn stinking band." Regina said as she stood up and left.

"I hate you, Regina! I hate you!" Satomi said as she fell to the floor crying.

…...

Inside Satomi's parent's room.

Hiroshi walks in after Regina.

"Regina, what is wrong with you?" Hiroshi asked.

"That girl is too damned spoiled and I don't want her in the audition because I know she will fail and she is too fragile she wont be able to handle failure." Regina mentioned.

"Regina, it never hurts to try. Just let her try the audition."

Regina sighed.

"Please, leave the room. I don't want to argue right now."

"Regina… you need to be a better mother for Satomi." Hiroshi said as he left the room, leaving Regina alone.

"This is not good." Regina said, "I can not allow Satomi to go to an audition."

At that moment, Regina took out her phone and she called her brother….

"Good afternoon, my dear little sister? Enjoying your vacation?" The man said on the other line. (In the fanfic Im assuming that cell phones exist, but only the wealthy have them)

"I was, until Satomi came up with the idea of trying out for a singing audition." Regina said.

"oh, so she wants to be a singer. . . Hmm, then, why not allow her?" The man said.

"Don't be an idiot. Do you realize what this means? It means that if Satomi becomes famous and what not, her REAL mother may see her on TV or in a newspaper and she will see the resemblance between Satomi and the other daughter that woman has. I don't want to think of the mess we will be in… and I've worked so hard to keep Satomi from finding out that she is not my real daughter." Regina ranted.

"Calm down, my baby sister. . . Trust me, Satomi wont get in the band I can make sure of that… let her audition, just so she can get that silly idea out of her head when she sees she is a horrible singer."

_ . . . ..

So, that's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. I would love some feed back. Thank you.


	6. The Meeting

Hello you guys! Sorry I have not been keeping up to date with the fanfic… my computer had a virus and I just barely got it fixed. But don't worry, I havent been wasting all this time. On the contrary I have been planning for further ahead in the story. Of course, with you guy's help and opinions.

Now, before I go on, I don't own Naruto. I just own my original characters Hatsumi Mitarashi and Satomi.

…...

(24 hours later: Konoha)

Anko and Hatsumi are at a Karaoke bar. At the moment Hatsumi had just finished singing a Nana Kitade song.

In that same karaoke bar, in a different room, Satomi was singing as a form of practice, but some how she failed to hit any notes. Her mother finally had given in into letting Satomi audition so Satomi decided to spent the rest of vacation practicing at a karaoke bar.

"Why? Why wont my voice come out nice? I know I can sing, I know I can, but my voice seems to get stuck! At this rate I wont make it to the audition. C'mon Satomi, there must be a way to do this right!"

At that moment, Satomi heard a girl singing in a room nearby.

"Damn! Even a lowlife ninja can sing better then me, I wonder who she is… I must admit she sings nice." Satomi said as she put down the mic and exited her karaoke room. Satomi followed the voice to the room next to hers and she took a peek inside… what she saw, completely took her off guard and caused her to drop her jaw.

"No way! That girl… she looks like me!" Satomi said as she ran back to her room and sat on the couch. "Who the hell is she! Why does she look like me? And to make matters worst… she sings better then me! Ok Satomi! This is all a dream, a hallucination."

Satomi exited her room once again and walked up to the door of the other room and just peeked through the window.

"Ok, this is real, this is so real. That girl looks just like me, and she sings better then me…. Maybe I can use this to my advantage."

Inside Hatsumi's room, Hatsumi had just finished her song. Her mother was now clapping.

"You sing really nice sweetheart. If only other people could hear you." Anko said to her daughter.

"Thank you mom. But this is just a hobby, you know I like being a ninja more then anything." Hatsumi said.

Satomi walked back to her room as one of the employer walked to the room Anko and Hatsumi were in and knocked on their door.

"Ugh!" Anko sighed annoyed. "What is it?"

""Um, the time is up, mam." the employer said.

"Already…. I could have sworn we haven't been in here that long….. Time really does fly, forcing you to face reality again."

Anko and Hatsumi got their stuff and they exited the small Karaoke room and headed to the front counter to pay. While they were paying, Satomi was spying on them. As soon as they finished paying Anko and Hatsumi began heading home.

"Augh, that's the last time we ever go there…. I swear, that was a whole week worth of dango right there, but it was all worth it. You earned it…..now, you can treat mommy to dango right?"

Hatsumi giggled… Her mother and dango.

"How about we go over for some right now?" Hatsumi offered. "I'll pay."

"Oh really! Aw, this is why you are my favorite offspring!"

"I'm your only offspring." Hatsumi giggled.

"Yeah… but there was a point in where I actually thought I was having twins." Anko said.

"You told me that…. And how in the end, it was only one baby you had."

"Yeah, one little beautiful poop bag that has now grown up and will be treating me to dango."

After they went to the dango shop and consumed 50 dango each they both decided to head home…. It was getting late and Anko had another mission in the morning. As soon as they reached home, Anko pulled out her keys and opened the door to the apartment and turned on the lights.

"Home sweet home!" Anko said as she and Hatsumi took off their shoes and put on the house sandals. Hatsumi then went straight to the kitchen to get some water, when she noticed that the trash bin was full….. And there were some flies flying around.

"Uh, mom! Want me to throw away the trash, its pretty disgusting and its going to smell bad quickly and I don't want to live in a smelly home." Hatsumi said as she tied the small plastic trash bag in a knot.

"Yes please honey. Just be careful outside." Anko said from off in the distance.

Hatsumi then changed back into her ninja shoes and headed back outside with the trash bag and went to the dumpster on a corner around the house where she threw in the bag.

"Ok, now that that's done I can go home…. Geez, its going to be cold tonight…..brrr!" Hatsumi said as she turned around to head back home, but as soon as she did that she bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Just then she looked at the person's face…she felt as she was starring at her own reflection…. But this reflection, was another person of actual flesh and bone, at first she thought it was a shadow clone she made earlier…. But she ruled out that fact since shadow clones don't last that long….

"Who… who are you?" Hatsumi finally asked in a voice higher then a whisper.

"I should be asking you the same thing… Who the hell are you?" Satomi said as she removed her sunglasses revealing the same eyes Hatsumi.

This felt like a nightmare, a person who looked exactly like her…Hatsumi fainted before she said anything else…..

"Hatsumi! Honey!" Anko's voice was heard from inside the house. "What's taking so long, baby?"

So there you have it. I left it with a cliffhanger for the next chapter. Also, in the next chapter Hatsumi will be placed on a team…. I am thinking of putting her in team 7 along with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. But she will only be with them on some missions, not all.

Please review and let me know what you think of the fanfic and the chapter so far.

Thank You! I plan to make this fanfic a really good one.


	7. Chapter 7

It's 6 a.m and I can t go back to sleep so I decided to continue on my fanfic… I hope you guys liked the last cliffhanger I left in the previous chapter.

Also, this is the last time Im going to say this for a while, I do NOT own Naruto, I only own Hatsumi and Satomi.

And without further ado, lets continue on with the fanfic.

"Hatsumi, honey. What's taking so long?" Anko's mom said as she came out of her apartment and went to were Hatsumi was, and she quickly ran to Hatsumi's side as soon as she saw Hatsumi knocked out on the floor.

"Hatsumi! Oh, what happened? Hatsumi, its not appropriate to sleep outside in an alleyway." Anko said as she picked up her daughter in her arms and she headed back inside the apartment.

Satomi was hiding behind the trash, and decided it was now best to go to the hotel she was staying at before she got seen around the area and they confused her with her look alike. What she was sure of, was that she was going to have to use that girl to her advantage.

Inside the apartment, Anko laid Hatsumi on her bed,

"Sweetie, wake up honey." Anko said softly, but there was no reaction so she went to the bathroom for a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a piece of cotton.

Once back in Hatsumi's room, she held the piece of cotton near Hatsumi's nose, causing her to stir a bit and then wake up.

"Mom?" Hatsumi said slowly. "What happened?"

"Shh, don't talk much. Let me bring you a glass of water."

"Mom! I saw a girl, and she looked like me. I felt like I was starring into my own reflection!" Hatsumi said quickly.

"Slow down, short stuff… it was probably all a dream, you were passed out so you probably had some crazy dream. Now if you excuse me, I have to bring you your glass of water." Anko said as she exited the room, leaving Hatsumi in thought.

"/But it wasn't a dream, it was real. There is a girl who looks just like me, she has my same eyes, same hair color, and the same height…. Who is that girl?/"

Moments later, Anko returned with the cup of water and she handed it to her daughter who slowly began drinking it while she was deep in thought. Finally Hatsumi talked again,

"Mom, is it possible to have other people to look like you?" Hatsumi asked.

"Hmmm, I think I remember hearing somewhere that we all have seven people who look alike in the world…. I bet the girl your talking about is one of those seven." Anko said as though she had just made up that little story.

"And, what happens when you run into one of those seven look alikes?"

"Hmm, Im not sure…. I guess its best to try to avoid them. Ok, enough questions. Im going to get myself ready to go to sleep, I have a meeting with Lord Hokage tomorrow at 8 in the morning.

Hatsumi laid down in her bed and thought to herself for a while before drifting off to sleep. Hopefully, she wouldn't run into that girl again.

Unfortunately, sometimes what you hope for doesn't happen.

Hatsumi woke up the next morning at 9, she was supposed to be at the academy at 9:45.

"Oh, I'm going to be late!" Hatsumi said as she got out of bed and got herself ready ate a little bit of breakfast and ran out of the apartment with a piece of toast in her mouth.

Halfway to the academy, she noticed a van (yes, a van….. Cars are still a rare sight they were invented, but they were foreign.) following here.

"Now what?" Hatsumi said as she stopped walking and faced the van.

"Don't worry, its just me deerie, Satomi." Satomi said as she exited from the back of her van (She had a personal driver).

"What do you want?" Hatsumi asked.

"I'm sure you noticed that we look almost alike, well maybe except the social class and the sense of fashion." Satomi said.

"So? Look, I'm going to be late for a class, so if you excuse me, I have to go. Nice meeting you again." Hatsumi said as she began walking away, but someone grabbed at her wrist, it was Satomi.

"Look, I'm not going to ask you much but yesterday, at the karaoke bar I heard you singing and I loved your voice. And I am going to audition for a band." Satomi said.

"Oh that's great. I really have to leave." Hatsumi said as she was about to leave again, but got pulled back.

"that's were you come in." Satomi said.

"Me? What do you want from me?"

"I just need you to take my place in the audition."

"But don't you sing?"

"I do, but I like how you sound. Listen if I don't make it in to the band, I swear, I'll die." Satomi said dramatically.

"what if we get caught?"

"we wont, here is my business card… call me." Satomi said as she walked back to the van and left.

Hatsumi just stood there and then looked at the card… "Yumiko Satomi?"

She thought for a bit and then she remembered, she was going to be late to class.

SOOO, what do you guys think, not much Naruto in here, but I promise Naruto will be in the fanfic next chapter. Please review, since the reviews keep me writing.


	8. Chapter 8

Hatsumi arrived at the classroom when Iruka had finished calling out the names of each of the teams.

"Hatsumi! You are late!" Iruka said as Hatsumi entered the classroom.

"I'm so sorry, Iruka sensei.

"Well, there's no helping it now…. Let me see, what team shall I put you in…. every team already has three members, I guess one team will have to have one extra team member. I know, I'll put you in team 7 along with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto."

"Got it." Hatsumi said as she slowly walked over to sit next to Naruto.

"Hey Hatsumi!" Naruto said excitedly. "I made the graduation!"

"I can tell. I'm so happy for you, and I'm also happy for being put on the same team as you." Hatsumi said with a smile, hiding her nervousness.

For the next two hours, Iruka spent them telling them that now that they are shin obi that the skills they learned in the Academy will come as a big help in missions and he reviewed a lot of what was learned through the class's days in the Academy.

At that moment with Satomi, she had finally gotten to the hotel she was staying in.

"That was scary…. But like I said, this look alike girl can be a big help for me.. And I am not one to let an opportunity like this to go by." Satomi said to herself as she put a hand under her chin.

_Knock Knock _

"Now what? Come in." Satomi said as she walked to a desk in her room and sat on the seat that complimented the desk.

"It's me my child. I brought you some cake from a near by bakery…. Trust me their stuff is amazing. Here try it." Mio said as she place a slice of cake on the desk in front of Satomi.

"Ugh, thank you. Now shut up and leave me alone and get back to your work." Satomi said as she shooed Mio out of her room

Back with Hatsumi, Iruka is still giving his lecture.

"SHUT UP and Leave me alone and get back to your work!" Hatsumi blurted out suddenly causing Iruka to drop the piece of chalk he had and everyone in the classroom turn to face her.

Hatsumi had her hands to her mouth, she did not mean to say what she did…. It just came out.

"Hatsumi?" Iruka said as he went and stood next to Hatsumi. "Mind repeating what you just said?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out …..it just came out."

"Ok, I'll let it go this time, but next time hold in your comments." Iruka said as he went to the front of the room.

"Hatsumi? What was that?" Naruto asked, obviously catching his breath from the quick scare he just got.

"I dunno, I swear it just came out, like if I meant to say it to some one…. Oh just forget it… its kind of difficult to explaing." Hatsumi said as she leaned back in her seat as Sasuke decided to put his own input on the situation.

"It's called going insane, maybe you should get that head of your examined before you lose it."

Hatsumi rolled her eyes at the stupid comment Sasuke had made…. They havent talked much for the past several years since Sasuke's family got killed. Besides, even when they were younger, they didn't talk much either, maybe the occasional hello…. As a matter of fact, Hatsumi hardly got any interaction with the other kids in the academy, she was kind of like Naruto in the way she was treated…. But Hatsumi ended up being the target for bullies, normally kids would cruelly point out that she had no father and how her mother had a baby at such a young age. Hatsumi would just shrug it off telling everyone how her mother was the best mom in the world since she was practically her best friend.

It was now lunch time and Hatsumi walked out of the class room and sat underneath a small little thin tree to eat her lunch. Her mother had left some dango in the fridge, which Hatsumi brought for lunch. She was sure her mother wouldn't care about the missing dango.

Hatsumi was eating her lunch, when Iruka walked by and sat by her….

"Hey Hatsu, you seem to be enjoying your dango, right?" He asked as he settled down.

"Yup!"

"So… what was that all about awhile ago? Was something bothering you? Let me guess, Naruto did something stupid again?"

"No, not at all…. I, had fallen asleep in class and when I woke up I shouted what I did. I'm sorry."

"Is something bothering you? Your mom's ok is she?"

"Yeah, she is, she went on a mission today and Im not sure if she will be back today or tomorrow."

(A/N: Just for the fanfic, Anko and Iruka went out for a while a year before Hatsumi's graduation, but Anko broke it up since she was afraid Hatsumi would get attached to Iruka as a father and then end up upset if the relationship didn't work out. Anko dated several guys, but somehow, the relationships didn't last long)

"Ok that's good… why don't you go and hang out with Naruto?"

"I didn't see where he left…. He must be off pulling some sort of prank."

"*Sigh* Well, that's Naruto for you. I hope you guys keep getting along now that your genin… also, I talked to your mom earlier in the week, and she will also take you on some of the missions with her, not only as her daughter, but as her pupil. Of course, you will also go on missions with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto so you can get a feel for what its like to work in a squad."

So what do you guys think? I hope Hatsumi doesn't sound to much of a Mary Sue…. And the reason I put her in team 7, its because the fact that every member in team 7 seems to have like an issue, like Naruto has the nine tailed fox, Sasuke's clan was killed by his brother, Sakura…. I don't know what her problem is, and now with Hatsumi, who is the daughter of Orochimaru….

Well, that's it for now. Please review, I love reading your comments.


	9. Meeting the Team

It was 3 p.m. And Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hatsumi are still waiting for their sensei. Everyone else in their class has already left.

Hatsumi was sitting in the corner of a desk, quietly watching what her fellow peers were doing, including Naruto, who was now standing on a chair putting a chalk eraser in between two sliding doors, so that when the doors get opened the powdery eraser will fall on the head of the poor unsuspecting victim who dares open the door.

"This is what he gets for beign late." Naruto said. "Right Hatsumi?"

"Uh, oh yeah." Hatsumi said a few seconds later after she realized that Naruto had mentioned her name.

"Uh….. Hatsumi? What is up with you? You have been acting really strange lately and I don't just mean you shouting in class at Iruka sensei out of the blue. I mean, this day you seem to be really nervous." Naruto pointed out to Hatsumi.

"Oh, really? I am so sorry, I just havent been able to sleep well lately and I was falling asleep in the middle of class today and that just lead me to shout." Hatsumi said as she looked at her lap, ashamed from yelling at a teacher.

At that moment, the door finally opened and in peaked a head with silver colored hair and a navy blue mask.

As soon as the figure stepped through the door.

_Pop!_

The dirty eraser landed on the person's head.

"What is my first impression of this group…. I hate you guys." The man said as a gloom cloud appeared on top of the four young genin's heads.

Shortly after that incident. The whole group walked out to the rooftop of the academy.

"All right, why don't you guys introduce yourselves. One at a time." Kakashi said as he stood in front of the four young genin.

"Introduce ourselves? What do you mean? I mean what do you want us to say?" Sakura asked, confused on what she would have to say.

"Well, things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. You know, things like that." Kakashi explained to Sakura

"Oh, ok ok." Hatsumi said in a low voice like reassuring that she understood.

"Well, why don't you tell us about you. That way we can see how its done." Naruto commented.

Well you guys pretty much know what each of the characters said while introducing themselves. I'm going to skip to Hatsumi.

"Ok, now… Last but not least, the girl with the purple hair." Kakashi motioned to Hatsumi.

"Oh, um, my name is Mitarashi Hatsumi. And I like to eat dango, just like my mother, and I also want to be a kick ass ninja like her." Hatsumi said as she threw a fist up in the air.

"Ok, well now that we have introduced ourselves, I'm sure we can move on to out first team assignment." Kaka shi said.

((Ok, I'm sure you guys know what happens here, and if you don't, or if you forgot, it's on Naruto episode 4, I'm just going to skip to where Hatsumi goes home))

Hatsumi got home 30 after she left her team. Her mother was going over some papers, when Hatsumi walked in the house. " Hey, mom, I'm home. What are you doing?" Hatsumi said as she walked up to her mother and gave her a hug.

Anko returned the hug to her daughter, "Nothing much. I'm just looking for some documents that I need to turn in to Lord Hokage, and while I was searching, I found your birth certificate." Anko said as she smiled while she kept shuffling through papers. " I think I found what I was looking for."

"That's great. Want me to take them to him?" Hatsumi asked as she saw her mother start organizing the mess she had made.

"Oh not honey, that's Ok. Plus, I need to stop by the market to buy something I need for my mission tomorrow." Anko said as she put all the papers in folders. "Oh, and can you put this stuff in the closet."

Hatsumi took the pile of papers and she placed them in a small closet in the living room. As she returned to where her mother was, she saw her mother put on her jacket and head to the apartment's door.

"I'll try to be back soon, ok?" Anko said as she headed out.

Hatsumi went to the kitchen to see if they had any food there, she might as well prepare something while her mother came back. As she opened the refrigerator, she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh my, I wonder what my mother forgot this time?" Hatsumi said as she walked to the door hoping to see her mom there, ready to rush in to retreave what she had forgotten. "Coming!"

As soon as Hatsumi reached the door, she opened it quickly so she could allow her mother to run inside.

"What you forget…."Hatsumi's words were cut short when she realized the person outside the door frame was not her mother, but Satomi, who was dressed the same way as Hatsumi "Satomi?"

"Hello deerie. Miss me?" Satomi said as she stepped inside the apartment.

Hatsumi was shocked at what Satomi was wearing, "Why are you wearing that? What if someone sees you or us? Or what if my mother walks in and sees the both of us looking alike? Well, she may think it's a shadow clone, but then she'll she that you aren't one." Hatsumi asked as Satomi walked deeper in the apartment and Hatsumi closed the door in fear someone may see them together.

"Then that will be great, that way we can see if she can tell who's who." Satomi answered as she started heading up the stairs. "What do you have up here?"

"Satomi, came back down here!" Hatsumi said as she ran after Satomi who was now in her and her mom's room. "Please get out from here… clearly you have no manners in respecting strangers privacy!"

"Oh don't worry, it's not like you're hiding anything illegal, or are you?" Satomi said as she walked in between the two beds. " So who sleeps here?"

"Oh, my mother and me." Hatsumi answered.

"And you're father doesn't live with you guys I presume?" Satomi asked.

"Sadly, my father passed away before I was born." Hatsumi answered with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Satomi kept inspecting the room…. It was a decent size, but still her room was much bigger then this little room. While she looked around, they heard the front door open.

"Oh no! My mom's back! Satomi hide, please? I don't want my mother to see us together, please!" Hatsumi begged as she began to panic.

"I'm not going to hide. If you don't want her to see us, then YOU hide, honestly I don't care if she see's me." Satomi said as she sat on the bed.


	10. Convincing

The footsteps grew louder as Anko made her way to the top of the stairs, and almost immediately, Hatsumi slid underneath her bed in an attempt for her mother not to see her and Satomi.

"Hatsumi, I forgot something. Did you happen to see a mission log in here, I brought it up here last night." Anko said as she approached Hatsumi's bed.

Satomi shook her head, "Not at all, mother."

Hatsumi covered her mouth in order for her mother not to hear her breathing, but her heart was thumping so loudly that she was fearful that her mother might peek under the bed. But instead Anko sat on the bed and opened a drawer that was next to Hatsumi's bed. "Perhaps it's in here."

As Hatsumi was hearing her mother going through the drawer, she had the unfortunate luck of spotting a spider under her bed. She felt a great effort in trying to hold in a scream, that she closed her eyes and turned away ignoring the spider, since that was the best that she could do at the moment.

"Found it!" Anko suddenly exclaimed loudly, making Hatsumi jump a bit and unfortunately she opened her eyes and turned to where the spider was again… yeah, she had a pretty comical face right now…. Luckily, Anko was already leaving the room and was now standing in the doorway for a moment before she walked back to Satomi who was sitting on Hatsumi's bed and gave Satomi a hug. "I love you, and I'll see you later."

With that, what seemed to be hours, finally concluded and Anko had left. Quickly, Hatsumi scrambled herself out from the bottom of her bed, hitting her knee in the process.

"Ow! Thanks to you I am going to get a giant bruise on my leg, and I haven't even been on a ninja mission yet." Hatsumi said as she examined the place she had just gotten whacked and secretly blamed the tiny spider under her bed."

"See Hatsumi, you worry too much. You're mother wasn't able to tell that I was not you! Listen to me, if you follow what I say, everything will turn out fine and no one will find out our secret. Just help me do this audition, and once I am in, you won't have to hear of me again. I promise." Satomi said as she reached out her pinkie. "If not, I can just go right now to your mother and tell her that there is two of us. You pick."

"That's not fair!" Hatsumi said, and after a long sigh, she finally agreed. "Fine! I'll do it. But only once and that's it, got it!"

"Oh thank you, I knew you weren't such a bad person! I promise I will pay you for your noble service." Satomi as held both Hatsumi's hands.

"As long we don't get caught and I'll be fine. Stepping out of the village without the Hokage's permission is against the law and I could get in big trouble." Hatsumi said, knowing the consequences of stepping out of the village without authorization was grounds to be locked up for treason.

"Well, technically won't be gone because I will be here taking your spot, and as long as people believe I am you, there is no rule broken." Satomi said. "Now if you want, you can go downstairs and see if your mother is gone so I can get out of here."

"Ok." Hatsumi said as she ran down the stairs, her mother was gone, so that was good. It just means Satomi sneaking out would be a piece of cake.

"Oh one last thing, you're ride will be here for you tomorrow morning and I'll see you then." Satomi said as she left the house, leaving Hatsumi alone.

"Oh please, let this plan work out so we don't get caught." Hatsumi said to herself "I don't think mom will be please to know that her daughter left the village just for some girl to pass an audition… Oh crap! I forgot I have to meet up with my team tomorrow!"

*The next morning 4 am*

"Honey, want to come to the mission with me?" Anko said as she gently woke her daughter up, "We won't be back until the afternoon."

Hatsumi stirred a bit before opening her eyes, "Mom?"

"So what do you say? If you want to come along, you need to pack your bag now." Anko said as she brushed Hatsumi's hair to the said of her head. "Your head feels a little warm, do you feel sick?"

"A little." Hatsumi said as shut her eyes again "and I have to meet up with team 7 for a mission today…"

"Hatsumi, if you feel sick, maybe it's a good idea for you to rest up. I'll let Kakashi know that you aren't doing so good, and that you can complete a mission with me next time. How's that?"

"Works good." Hatsumi said as she cuddled under the covers, right before her mom slipped the cover off.

"There, you cant be under too many covers when you have a fever." Anko said as she walked out of the room with the covers, leaving Hatsumi with a thin bed sheet.

"Damn…."Hatsumi whispered to herself. "Well, this is what I get for using that jutsu…T.T'"

Hatsumi listen to what her mother was doing downstairs, until she heard the front door open and close, signaling that her mother had left. Hatsumi waited a few minutes before reassuring herself that her mother wasn't coming back until the afternoon. This was going great, her mother thought she was sick, she was going to tell Kakashi that she wouldn't be able to meet up with them, and Satomi would be coming in a few hours…Satomi was right, there was nothing to worry about.

Or was there?

So, that's the end for this chapter. What did you guys think? Do you think Hatsumi and Satomi are going to get caught? What do you guys think of Satomi? Is Hatsumi doing the right thing in trusting her?

And sorry for the delay, but I am still continuing with the fanfics I am working on. I know I haven't been really consistent, but be patient. Thanks.


End file.
